


Childhood memories

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was very polite, but did keep his family rather busy as a small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



"What the heck?" Kagami can't help but exclaim when he looks at the picture of Kuroko when he was clearly very young on the counter. It's inconspicuous at first glance like many things around the house, but close inspection requires more details.

Kuroko's face is easy to recognize, smaller than now but just as solemn.The outfit that the miniature Kuroko is wearing, is brightly colored, but that's not what makes it unusual, but rather it's ornaments. It's covered in bells, all lined in a neat row from his shoulder, all the way down his sleeves.

It looks likes like a miniature clown that has escaped the circus.

Kuroko glances at the picture briefly. "Ah."

"There has to be a story behind that." Kagami prods.

"My grandmother made it for when she was to babysit me.... To try and make me easier to find, because she kept losing me."

"I bet you would of been easy to spot in that!"  
"Not really", Kuroko says blandly, although the smile that flickers briefly on his face, makes shivers go down Kagami's spine.


End file.
